Entre chien et loup
by Hermystic
Summary: Se passe durant le tome 5. Sirius se sent seul au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce que Remus rentre de mission. Exténué, il en a presque oublié qu'il allait avoir un an de plus. Léger Wolfstar.


**Titre :** Entre chien et loup

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Léger Wolfstar

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus et je souhaitais marquer le coup en plus du fait de participer à un défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! L'histoire se passe durant le tome 5. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Des semaines. Cela faisait des semaines que Remus et Sirius étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Les deux hommes n'osaient pas envoyer de courrier de crainte que cela ne soit intercepté par les Mangemorts. Le temps leur parut infiniment plus long de cette manière. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Remus était dans les meutes de loups-garous tandis que Sirius tournait en rond au Square Grimmaurd participant autant qu'il pouvait aux réunions afin de tenir son filleul au courant de ce qui se passait. Mais la méfiance était de mise d'un côté comme de l'autre rendant l'ambiance lourde. Cela les épuisait et les faisait broyer du noir. Parce qu'ils n'avançaient pas dans leurs tâches respectives.

Un jour, ils craquèrent à leur manière. Sirius veilla tard le soir dans la cuisine et but du Whisky Pur-Feu qui trainait dans un placard. Remus récupéra une partie de ses affaires et transplana là où il devait être : au Square Grimmaurd. Il resta dans l'ombre du parc et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Une fois la vérification faite, il traversa la rue et rentra dans la maison familiale des Black. Il se fit le plus discret possible ne voulant pas réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius et se doutant aussi que les occupants du Square devaient dormir.

Pourtant, ce fut bien son ombre traversa le couloir en haut de la cuisine qui attira le regard de Sirius. Il lui fallut du temps pour réagir mais il y parvint. Il réussit à se lever bien que légèrement étourdi par l'alcool. Il secoua la tête pour chausser les effluves de ce qu'il avait bu et se bougea pour aller rejoindre Remus.

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, l'utilisation du _Lumos_ était proscrite à une certaine heure. Grâce à leurs sens aiguisés par leurs bêtes internes, les deux hommes réussirent à se repérer dans le manoir. Tous deux étaient silencieux au point qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte qu'ils étaient l'un derrière l'autre. Remus n'hésita pas à entrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Sirius entra dans la pièce d'à côté avec un léger sourire. Il se souvenait encore de la satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé quand Remus avait accepté d'être dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à somnoler, bercer par le bruit de la douche que prenait Remus. Il aurait pu le rejoindre mais il le connaissait. Il se doutait que le loup-garou n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour se détendre. Pourtant, un bruit sourd le fit dresser l'oreille et le désinhiba complètement. Sirius se concentra comme il le put et ne perçut plus aucun mouvement. Inquiet, il se releva en hâte et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Sirius frappa à la porte. Inutilement. Il abaissa le loquet qui n'était pas bloqué à son plus grand soulagement. Il n'aurait pas été discret s'il avait dû user d'un sort pour ouvrir la porte.

Sirius entra dans la chambre et la découvrit en désordre ce qui ne ressemblait guère au locataire des lieux. Il se dit qu'il devait être épuisé pour ne pas s'occuper de ses affaires ainsi. Soucieux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il toqua doucement sur le bois mais il ne reçut pas de réponses. L'homme ouvrit en hâte la porte et entra dans la pièce emplie de vapeur d'eau chaude. Sirius appela Remus mais il ne reçut aucune réponse ce qui l'inquiéta. Il s'approcha de la douche et écarta le rideau pour découvrir un Remus à genoux, les épaules basses et tremblotantes.

« Remus ? appela encore une fois Sirius.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! gronda faiblement le concerné.

\- Pas quand tu es dans un tel état ! protesta le brun.

\- Sirius, je t'en prie ! » supplia le loup-garou alors que le brun s'approchait de lui.

L'animagus chien fit fi des suppliques de Remus et continua son avancée. Il éteignit l'eau, l'aida à se lever, lâcha un bras pour prendre une serviette de toilette et entoura son compagnon avec. Il resserra son étreinte et frotta doucement le corps de Remus avec le morceau de tissu. Sirius sentit le corps trembler contre lui. Le brun le fixa, inquiet de le voir dans cet état.

« Allez, viens là, tu vas enfiler des vêtements et te glisser sous tes draps pour te réchauffer ! dit joyeusement Sirius.

\- Oui maman, lâcha Remus en secouant la tête, amusé par son attitude.

\- Hey ! Méchant ! » lança Sirius en lui donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule.

La boutade eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Remus se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius pour aller récupérer des vêtements et les enfiler sous le regard inquiet du brun. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas en grande forme à cause de sa minceur. Mais il ne dit rien et laissa le châtain se préparer. Quand celui-ci se retourna, il ne put que constater l'épuisement encore plus marqué sur le visage balafré. Là encore, il resta silencieux. Il savait que Remus se sentait utile en partant en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était bien le seul avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien au sein de la maisonnée. Les autres étaient gentils mais Remus … C'était différent. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps et tous les deux se connaissaient bien.

« … Rius ? Sirius ! Répéta encore une fois Remus.

\- Hm oui ? fit le concerné en le regardant.

\- Je vais me coucher, tu veux rester me tenir compagnie comme au bon vieux temps ? demanda le loup-garou avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est si gentiment proposé ! » fit Sirius en riant.

Tous les deux se glissèrent sous le drap et s'installèrent de part et d'autre du lit. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce Sirius constate que Remus dodelinait de la tête, épuisé. Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils laissèrent le temps filer. Jusqu'à ce que les horloges sonnent dans Square Grimmaurd. Le bruit réveilla Remus en sursaut qui commença à s'agiter.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, fit simplement Remus en se calmant.

\- Oh … Par la barbe de Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié ! jura le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius … Surtout au point où nous en sommes dans cette fichue guerre, soupira le châtain.

\- Mais … J'aurai pu … Non, j'aurai dû y penser ! Je perds la notion du temps en étant enfermé ici ! pesta Sirius.

\- Tu sais … Le seul fait que tu sois avec moi est déjà le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire, dit doucement Remus.

\- Je … J'aurai aimé t'offrir plus … dit faiblement Sirius.

\- Et tu m'offres déjà beaucoup par ta présence » fit Remus en interrompant la phrase de son compagnon avant de se glisser contre lui.

La spontanéité du geste surprit Sirius qui n'en avait plus l'habitude. Il finit par dégager son bras gauche pour enlacer les épaules de Remus et le caler un peu plus confortablement contre lui. De la main droite, il saisit sa baguette pour lancer un _Nox_ et plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité. Plongé dans le noir, il soupira en songeant que le temps ne leur faisait pas de cadeaux : les jours passaient inlassablement les uns après les autres se ressemblant toujours plus au point d'en oublier l'essentiel.

* * *

Bon … Je laisse quelques mouchoirs dans un coin juste au cas où mais normalement ça devrait aller … Enfin … Je pense ?

A bientôt !


End file.
